Después de cuatro largos años
by Zimba Mustaine
Summary: Ha pasado muchísimo tiempo y Louise siente que algo le falta y ese algo no es Saito. Un reencuentro después de cutro largos años pondrá todo su ser a pensar quién es el indicado para amarla.


_**Después de cuatro largos años.**_

El reino de Seiren, ese era su hogar… tan maravilloso, tan tranquilo o… al menos eso parecía.

— ¡Saito!—se escuchaba gritar a una chica demasiado molesta.

—No lo volveré a hacer—gritaba y al mismo tiempo corría por su vida, de todas formas cuando Louise lo atrapará iba a morir.

El chico humano estaba acostumbrado a las palizas que le daba la muchacha, pero siempre tenían que ver con que él mirara a otras chicas que no fueran ellas. Vio un escondrijo, detrás de un barril Louise no podría verlo.

Corrió a todo lo que sus piernas le dieron para poder esconderse, justo a su lado pasó la chica de cabello rosado buscándolo y gritando maldiciones hacía su persona. Suspiró aliviado, por lo menos se salvaba de la furia de Valliere un rato.

La chica había perdido al humano que era su familiar, sentía mucho coraje en el interior. Pronto esa furia paso de un enorme coraje a un llanto silencioso. Los ojos de la niña se llenaban de lágrimas mientras caminaba por el jardín principal de entrenamiento, no había nadie… obvio no… era fin de semana. Todos salían de la Academia y se iban a divertir.

—Te odio… Saito—dijo la joven mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas… se sentía tan sola.

Caminaba sin sentido en el jardín, todo estaba vacío. Estaba perdida en sus cavilaciones hasta que sintió una enorme ráfaga de aire, se cubrió los ojos y se colocó en una posición para que el viento no la embistiera. Sintió un fuerte temblor en el suelo, abrió poco a poco los ojos.

—Que alegría verte—dijo aquella vocecita—Tenía tiempo que no te veía Louise, como has crecido—

Era verdad ya no era una niña de trece años ahora tenía diecisiete… claro estaba que su cuerpo no se había desarrollado del todo completamente, sus facciones infantiles ahora eran las de una adolescente como cualquier otra. Estaba claro que ella había crecido unos bastantes centímetros desde la última vez que la vio.

—Cuanto tiempo ha pasado—dijo la chica—Creo que son—empezó a contar con los dedos.

—Cuatro años y mira que sorpresa me vengo a encontrar—dijo él.

—Igual a mí me da gusto verte… Julio—

—Siempre serás la misma Louise que intente cortejar aquel día de mi llegada a la Academia—sonrió mientras bajaba de su enorme dragón.

Se quedaron unos momentos en silencio… Louise se sentía algo incomoda, tenía demasiado tiempo que no veía a Julio y el joven no estaba nada mal. Su cuerpo ahora estaba más fibroso bajo el uniforme del gobierno que portaba, su cabello un poco más largo y esas orbes bicolores que hipnotizaban a cualquiera. La chica se empezaba sonrojar por los pensamientos y las descripciones internas que le hacía a Chesaré.

—¿Porqué estás roja?—preguntó el rubio—¿Te sientes mal, tienes fiebre?—preguntó a la muchacha.

Ella negó con la cabeza rápidamente e iba a emprender una carrera para alejarse del chico, esté vio el nerviosismo de la bruja. Louise hiso el intento de echar a correr para que este no viera lo perturbada que estaba. La detuvo….

Julio se encontraba detrás de ella a pocos centímetros de su cuello que era cubierto por la larga melena rosada, la giró lentamente para que lo encarará, los ojos rosas de Louise se perdieron en los bicolores de Julio. Seguía sonrojada.

Valliere regresó a la normalidad.

—¡Porque me detuviste!—exclamó molesta la chica.

—Que interesante—contestó el chico mientras con sus dedos enguantados movía unos mechones de su cabello que le estorbaban la mirada.

—Eres un baka—susurró la joven mientras caminaba nuevamente.

Está vez Julio la tomó por la cintura y la acercó a él, siempre le había gustado hacer eso con la muchacha, la ponía nerviosa de eso estaba seguro. Escuchaba el latir del corazón de la bruja… y Louise recordaba cuando se conocieron él la había tomado de esa misma manera por la cintura y Saito se había molestado.

Los dos caballeros habían peleado por la chica mientras las fans de ambos gritaban a todo pulmón; pero ahora ese no era el punto. El rubio cada vez se acercaba más a ella.

—Estás hermosa—susurró al oído de la peli rosa y siguieron caminando—Tengo que avisar al viejo director que he llegado—

—Creo que el Director Osmond está en su oficina—dijo cambiando el tema para olvidad su nerviosismo hacía el chico.

Julio y Louise habían pasado frente al escondite del familiar de zero; el joven azabache estaba molesto. Estaban mejor sin el rubio que llevaba a Louise al interior del castillo, cuatro maravillosos años sin la molestia de Chesaré.

Zero esperaba afuera del despacho del director Osmond, Julio estaba con él dentro parecía ser que había un fuerte debate entre las dos personas que se encontraban adentro. La joven había olvidado los pocos sentimientos que tenía por el caballero pero su corazón latió de emoción al verlo después de cuatro largos años.

* * *

><p>La puerta del despacho se abrió y de ahí salió Osmond y Chesaré, al parecer ambos magos no estaban del todo felices en especial el anciano.<p>

—No podemos hacer nada Julio, tienes que tomar esa misión. Seiren depende de ti—

Louise estaba curiosa de saber que pasaba con el rubio.

—No es justo que acabé de llegar y ya esté partiendo nuevamente a una misión señor—

—Hazlo por tu nación—dijo el anciano.

De nuevo estaba sola, Julio uno de sus pocos amigos estaba de nuevo en misión y no sabría cuanto tiempo más tardaría el chico en regresar.

* * *

><p>Ese día toda la Academia de magia estaba reunida para despedir al guerrero, su familiar parecía contento de la partida de Chesaré. Ella no… o tal vez sí.<p>

—Que tengas buen viaje Julio-kun—dijo la peli rosa mientras se alejaba del rubio que trepaba a su enorme dragón.

—Gracias Zero, regresaré lo más pronto posible—dijo Chesaré mientras le susurraba algo a la oreja a su dragón y este emitía un fuerte sonido.

El topo gigante de Guiche se asustó un poco y se escondió bajo la tierra al escuchar el ruido del enorme pero hermoso dragón.

Despegó en vuelo.

* * *

><p>Hacía tres meses que Julio Chesaré se había ido de misión, una vez a la semana ella acudía al despacho del director a preguntar la llegada del caballero. Siempre era la misma respuesta no había fecha impuesta a su regreso.<p>

Ni siquiera sabía por que extrañaba al rubio.

También desde ese entonces Saito se empeñaba en pasar más tiempo con Siesta o con su prima de la sirvienta; la evitaba constantemente y solo llegaba a dormir; se recostaba en el monto de paja que antes era su cama. Ya no se acostaba junto a Louise por las noches.

Esa mañana Valliere decidió regresar a la oficina del director, quería saber cuando regresaba el rubio.

Tocó la puerta y escuchó un adelante.

—Bienvenida señorita Louise—dijo el director Osmond—Siéntese, ya se a que ha venido—

—Entonces…-

—Julio arribó está mañana—sonrió el anciano y los ojos de la chica se aguaron al escuchar las palabras de su director.

—Aquí me tienes Louise—escuchó a sus espaldas, su corazón latió rápidamente y volteó su cuerpo a la persona que la nombró.

—Los dejo solos—dijo pervertidamente el director y se retiró de su despacho.

Louise por la euforía que sentía de estar frente a Julio se abalanzó sobre él y le depositó un beso, el cual tomó por sorpresa al rubio que le correspondió del todo.

_Te amo_

Le susurró al oído como siempre lo solía hacer y volvió a besarla.

* * *

><p>Afuera del despacho el director Osmond reía y miraba a un furico Saito.<p>

—Jóvenes—se refirió a los chicos de adentro—Así es la vida no… mi querido amigo—dijo al familiar mientras este solo gruñía.

Que bonito día era en Seiren.

Fin.

_Hola aquí les traígo otro One-shot de la pareja Juliouise, de este anime creo que es la pareja que más me gusta y no soy la única que comparte ese fanatismo por Zero y Julio. Así que Reviews chicas y digan que les pareció._

_Saludos_

_Negumi Uchiha_


End file.
